Ambigu
by Balasoka Acapati
Summary: [AU] Cinta itu bermacam-macam cita rasanya. Namun entah kenapa aku acapkali bersua dengan cinta berasa tebu. Manis dengan bumbu sepah-sepah seratnya. Begitu selesai mengunyah dan rasa manisnya hilang, maka dimulailah cobaan bagi pasangan yang saling mencinta.


**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

Cinta itu bermacam-macam cita rasanya. Namun entah kenapa aku acapkali bersua dengan cinta berasa tebu. Manis dengan bumbu sepah-sepah seratnya. Begitu selesai mengunyah dan rasa manisnya hilang, maka dimulailah cobaan bagi pasangan yang saling mencinta.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[ | **AU | SasuSaku as main pair | SasuAnko & SakuNaru as _slight_ | **]**

**[** | untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri | **]**

* * *

Padahal aku baru bersua dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi kami dekat. Dia pria sederhana yang memiliki pemikiran yang amat rumit. Sifatnya yang keras tersembunyi dalam gerak geriknya yang kaku. Dalam diam ia bisa mengungkapkan rasa suka ataupun rasa benci. Namun dia menarik. Aku mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya.

Rambutnya yang hitam itu selalu dimodel sama. Untuk orang yang pendiam seperti dia cukup aneh sebenarnya. Biasanya pria-pria seperti itu lebih acuh dengan penampilannya. Namun dia berbeda. Metroseksual, eh? Tidak. Tidak. Dia simple saja. Baju kaos oblong dan celana jeans semata kaki. Cuma masalah rambut yang membuatnya sedikit 'wah'. Kulitnya kuning cenderung pucat. Sudahlah. Tak ada yang mencolok dari penampilannya. Walau harus kuakui walau mengenakan apapun, ia tampak tampan bagiku.

Lupakan fisik dan sifatnya. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, pria tempat aku bersandar ketika aku patah hati. Pria yang menemaniku, menjadi tempat curahan hatiku, tempat diskusi dan menguatkan aku ketika orang yang kusayang bergerak menjauh karena kesalahan fatal yang telah aku perbuat. Dia adalah orang yang amat berjasa bagi saat ini.

* * *

**AMBIGU**

* * *

"Jadi kau pikir ini semua kesalahanku?" Sakura mengeluarkan suara dengan nada tinggi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu memijit hidungnya. Entah untuk keberapa kali ia dan Sasuke bertengkar seperti ini. Padahal awal-awalnya mereka adalah pasangan yang cukup manis. Pasangan? Tentu saja mereka bukan pasangan dengan tujuan yang romantis namun seperti sahabat. Walau keduanya sering bersama mereka hanyalah sebuah _substituen_. Pengganti.

Sasuke mengangkat alis dan menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya sambil sedikit memicing. "Kau pikir tidak?"

"Aku tidak membicarakan masalahmu. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan jangan mengungkit masalah ini. Namun kau tetap ingin membahasnya!" desis Sakura kemudian meraih kasar minuman dingin di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana pendapatmu! Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Kau saja yang menambah-nambahkan," suara Sasuke kali ini terdengar menekan.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat. Aku tak mau berdebat dan aku tak ingin berdebat!" Sakura menyambar makanan dan menyuapnya cepat. Ia lelah. Lelah bekerja, lelah masalah dengan Naruto dan lelah dengan hatinya yang mulai bercabang.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar setelah itu.

* * *

**AMBIGU**

* * *

"Kau mengacuhkanku?" Suara serak Sakura terdengar seperti sebuah gesekan biola bersenar longgar.

"Kau menghindariku?" Lagi-lagi Sakura berusaha mencari pembenaran perasaannya. Ia menarik selimut sebatas dada. Berharap dengan kehangatan kain berbulu tebal itu dapat menghangatkan debaran hatinya yang tak menentu.

Lama Sakura terdiam menunggu suara balasan dari speaker telepon genggamnya. Namun ketika suara yang ia tunggu-tunggu tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya, hasil yang ia dapat malah jauh dari yang harapannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjauh."

"Setelah semuanya? Setelah segalanya?" Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur. Suaranya tetap kecil namun penuh penekanan. Ia tak ingin ayah dan ibunya terbangun hanya karena suaranya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah kaca. Dari benda yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya secara sempurna itu terlihat cairan bening mengalir.

"Aku hanya menginginkan jarak. Aku lelah dengan semua ini." Sasuke menarik nafas. "Ini bukan hubungan yang kuinginkan. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Iris emerald itu terbelalak. Air mata yang turun semakin deras. Rasanya kantung air matanya meluap karena berbagai dorongan emosi. "Lalu untuk apa kau datang padaku waktu itu? Saat Naruto meninggalkanku? Saat aku ingin menghilang? Kau memberiku harapan palsu!" teriak Sakura tertahan. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai. Rasanya sendi-sendi tubuhnya tak mampu menahan beban masalah yang ia bawa.

"Jahat," ungkap Sakura dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya.

"Terserah."

* * *

**AMBIGU**

* * *

Aku menaruh telepon genggam di bawah bantal. Sebelumnya benda yang sering kugunakan untuk komunikasi itu di non-aktifkan.

Aku menghenyakkan kepalaku ke bantal. Pikiranku melayang pada gadis berambut cerah itu. Sikapnya yang tomboy, seenaknya dan nyaris kasar namun perhatian membuat perhatianku tersedot padanya. Hubungan kami seperti hubungan timbal balik. Rasanya tak lebih. Saling menguntungkan. Rasanya itu cukup. Walau aku merasakan sesuatu karena kondisi yang sama dariku dan Sakura namun aku tak mampu berbohong hatiku masih mengharapkan Anko. Hubunganku dengan Anko telah lebih jauh dari pada hubunganku dengan Sakura. Sakura itu hanya seseorang yang singgah dan menjadi seseorang yang kusebut entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa tapi aku merasanya nyaman saat aku melepaskan semua kegundahan hatiku padanya.

Aku menatap laptopku yang teronggok rapi di sudut kamar. Sudah beberapa hari aku tak menghubungi Anko. Dia yang menginginkan perpisahan ini begitu pula aku. Aku berhenti total menghubunginya, memblokir semua akunnya di akun sosial media. Lalu aku mendapatkan apa? Kesepian? Rasa tak puas? Yang pasti aku merasa tak lepas.

Ini telah lebih seminggu aku mendiamkan Anko dan menceritakan semua masalahku pada Sakura. Sakura pun bermasalah dengan Naruto yang brengseknya tak bisa terobati lagi. Apa yang dilihat Sakura dari bedebah labil itu? Pemikiran-pemikirannya membuatku ingin berdebat. Cih, sialan. Mungkin otak Sakura sudah terbentur entah dimana sehingga ia tak bisa melepas diri dari freak labil macam Namikaze itu.

Memikirkan masalahku dan Sakura membuatku sakit perut. Ini sama sekali bukan Uchiha. Mana Sasuke yang selalu _stay_ _cool_ dengan masalah? _Shit_! Wanita sukses membuatku bersikap seperti abg labil yang baru mengenal cinta.

Kutarik selimutku sampai menutup muka. Masa bodoh dengan semua. Aku mau tidur. Besok pagi ada urusan yang lebih penting dari semua masalah cinta-cintaan ini. Orochimaru, si dosen ular itu siap menjagalku dengan soal-soal yang mampu membuat otakku bekerja dua kali lebih keras. Syaraf-syarafku perlu istirahat lebih sebelum mengerjakan rangkaian soal menyebalkan itu. Lupakan masalah ini sejenak dan takdir akan membawaku kearah yang benar.

* * *

**AMBIGU**

* * *

Aku diam menatap laptop. Sasuke memutuskan kembali kepada Anko. _Kami_-_sama_, apa sih yang Engkau gariskan pada hamba-Mu yang ini? Aku hanya mampu terpaku.

Ya.. ya... ya... aku tahu dan sudah mendapatkan _feeling_ tentang ini sebelumnya. Setelah kepedihan ditinggal Naruto, sungguh aku masih sangat menyayanginya dan menyesal menyakitinya, aku mungkin agak berharap Sasuke akan menyembuhkan luka ini tapi toh itu cuma harapan. Dari awal aku tahu seharusnya aku tak terlalu mencurahkan masalahku pada Sasuke. Walaupun aku kuat, tetap saja aku hanya wanita yang bisa luluh dengan sikap perhatian seorang pria. Walau aku tahu sikap Sasuke padaku hanyalah sikap seorang teman. Namun tetap saja aku...

Lupakan! Aku hanya harus bersikap sebagai seorang teman sebagaimana layaknya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tentu saja mendukungnya dan membantunya untuk mendapatkan kembali Anko. Walau aku tak bisa membantunya melalui tindakannya tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantunya lewat doa, bukan?

Ah, mataku panas. Kisah ini berakhir sebelum dimulai.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/n yang panjang**

Fic ini didekasikan untuk **Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri **untuk event Banjir Tomat Ceri III. Nggak biasanya Yori bikin fic untuk event hehehe. Mumpum lagi mood hohoho

Selanjutnya fic ini Yori persembahkan untuk **seseorang yang berjasa** bagi Yori dan **seseorang yang Yori sayang**. Dua orang yang telah mewarnai hidup Yori. Fic ini sama sekali nggak bermaksud untuk nge_bash_ hehehe

Chōteisha Yori

Minggu, 14 Juli 2013

* * *

**~TERIMA KASIH UDAH MEMBACA~**


End file.
